Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The More the Merrier
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The More the Merrier is an upcoming crossover series to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia * Courtney will face off against Cinder instead of Jaune. Scenes Ambush! * (The full moon illuminates the night sky above Haven Academy. On the school grounds, Qrow Branwen takes the lead as the currently present members of Team CRWBY, the remaining members of Team JNPR, and Oscar Pine follow close behind. Ruby Rose stops and looks up to admire Haven's CCT tower, before following the rest of the group to a nearby building. They enter the building and are greeted by Leonardo Lionheart, who is standing on a terrace at the top of the stairs that is being held up by a statue) * Lionheart: Why hello. Thank you for... coming. *nervously* There... seems to be more of you than last time. *chuckles nervously* * (Qrow and the rest of the group stop to look up at Lionheart) * Qrow: Eh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier". So what's going on with the council? * Lionheart: Why... did you bring your weapons? * Qrow: What? Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay? * Lionheart: Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee. * Qrow: Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not? * (While the two talk, Yang Xiao Long notices from the corner of her eye a black bird perched on a balcony railing) * Yang: Mom? * (Everyone's attention is turned to the bird. It flies away just as Qrow shoots at it, but he misses. The bird flies down behind Lionheart, transforming into Raven Branwen, donning her mask. Everyone glares at her) * Ruby: Raven... * Nora: They... they really are magic... * Raven: *takes her mask off* If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting. * Qrow: What are you doing here?! * Raven: *walking down the stairs* I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister. * Qrow: Leo... what have you done?! * Lionheart: I... * Raven: Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too. * Qrow: *angry* You have the Spring Maiden. * Raven: I do. * Qrow: Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem! * Raven: All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem! * Ruby: You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. *holds her hand out* Please. * (Raven glares at it) * Raven: You sound just like your mother. * (Suddenly, Raven draws her sword and creates a portal with her Semblance. From the portal, a fireball is launched) * Courtney: Look out! *summons a forcefield with her magic to protect Ruby* * (Raven looks toward Courtney, faintly smiling) * Raven: *thinks to herself* That dog summoned her forcefield perfectly. * (Cinder Fall steps out of the portal) * Cinder: Hello boys and girls. * (She is then joined by Vernal, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black as they too step out from the portal) Courtney vs Cinder * (Courtney takes out her sword and charges at Cinder) * Courtney: *dubbed as Pearl* That's it! I'm taking her out! * (Cinder summons an obsidian scimitar and blocks Courtney's attack) * Ruby: Courtney! * (Ruby leaps into the air, but a chain wraps around her and she is pulled to the ground by Emerald) * Emerald: You're not getting near her. * (Courtney is then pushed back by Cinder and the two begin their duel. Yang runs forward to join the fight, but Mercury lands in front of her) * Mercury: Hey there, Blondie. I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't ya think? * (Yang growls and uses Ember Celica to project herself forward) * * (Elsewhere, Courtney is knocked to the ground) * Cinder: *chuckling* I'm starting to remember you, you're the dog who's weak and can't even fight. * Courtney: *growls angrily as her eyes become King Sombra's* I'm not weak!!! * * (Cinder falls to her knees, holding her arm in pain after being affected by Ruby's silver eyes. She looks up, and barely misses Courtney's attack as it chips her mask that conceals the left side of her face. As Cinder moves out of the way, Courtney trips and falls) * Courtney: Whoa! *falls over* * (Cinder gets back up enraged, activating her Maiden power while doing so. She then steps on top of Courtney to hold her down) * Courtney: *barks and whimpers in pain* * Cinder: Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! You?!! * Courtney: *tries to get Cinder's foot off her until she sees her sword* * (Courtney struggles to reach for her weapon while Cinder calms herself and deactivates her Maiden power) * Cinder: You're just a failure with a death wish. * Courtney: *struggles* If I get killed by you, then I'll take the pain for my friends... They're a part of my Ohana! * Cinder: *sees her friends, fighting against their respective foes, before smiling evilly back down to her* You think so? * Courtney: *gasps in fear as her eyes widen in shock* * (She then notices Weiss get knocked back several feet away, and begins to slowly proceed towards her while she conjures an obsidian spear) * Courtney: Weiss! *runs over to her* * Cinder: *throws the spear towards Weiss* * Courtney: LOOK OUT!!! *pushes Weiss out of the way as the spear impales her in the abdomen and gasps in shock* * (Everyone stops their fighting and stare in shock as well. Weiss looks at Courtney in horror to what she did) * Courtney: *weakly* Weiss.... I'm sorry.... * (The spear then disintegrates as Courtney goes motionless and falls to the ground) Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes